csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ford Gran Torino Sport
Overview The Ford Gran Torino Sport was a muscle car by Ford. The original Torino was introduced in 1968 and was an upscale version of the Ford Fairlane, a conventional 4-door car. At that time, the Fairlane was at the basic level; then the Fairlane 500, followed by the Torino, with the highest trim being the Torino Squire and Torino GT, the latter being a predecessor to the Gran Torino Sport. The Torino has smaller engine choices than the Fairlane; albeit more powerful, starting with a small block V8 which can be upgraded to a big block. The Torino lineup was revised in 1970, being significantly more angular than both its predecessor and its successor. The Torino now became a full nameplate, and the Fairlane became a cheaper sub-model. The cheapest sub-model of the Torino was the Falcon, previously a compact rivaling the Chevrolet Nova. New muscle models were introduced; alongside the traditional Torino GT, a new high-performance model called the Torino Cobra was introduced. Only a thousand of these were sold. The Gran Torino model line was introduced in 1972. At this point, the Torino overshadowed the Falcon(in the USA) and the Fairlane into history. The new Torino used a new chassis which made the ride more isolated, as well as a new iconic front end which improved energy absorption. The car became shorter and chubbier. Front disk brakes were necessary for performance and luxury models. More modifications were made in Torinos in later years, mainly related to aerodynamics and federal safety regulations; in 1973, the Torino's front end was modified, and the rear end was modified a year later. The Torino was discontinued after 1976. The chassis of the Torino was later used for upscale Fords including the Ford Thunderbird, Ford LTD II, and Ford Ranchero. The Gran Torino Sport is relatively collectable, not only because it was well known; it was great at Ford's NASCAR activities which involved this car, but also because of its rarity; poor construction of the Torino made it easily rust out with road moisture, salt, and even more. CSR Classics The Ford Gran Torino Sport is a very heavy muscle car in CSR Classics, appearing in Tier 2. Being a very heavy car it starts out at 3898 pounds, making this one of the heaviest cars in the game and compromises acceleration. The car, however, has a good top speed which makes up for this. The heavy weight is not properly supplemented with its power, which is, despite its weight, starts at 248hp, much weaker than its rivals, the Dodge Dart Swinger and the Chevrolet Camaro SS. Like the other two aformentioned muscle cars, grip of this car is mediocre, although the Gran Torino has an edge here due to its low power and heavy weight. Gearbox speed is normal. It is capable of shifting instantly to second gear after a perfect start, despite its slow gearbox, which makes this car somewhat more powerful than its stats may indicate. However, the cost of purchase and upgrade of this car makes this car an unattractive choice. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at $106856. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * The Ford Gran Torino Sport is one of the few cars whose flip paint is unique. It has a cherry red paint job, not available in any other car in the game.Category:Ford Category:Tier 2 Category:Thrillers Category:FR Layout Category:Muscle Car Category:Rick Shaw's Car